jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic World (park)
Jurassic World is the fully functioning theme park on Isla Nublar. The main attractions are living dinosaurs. It has elements of a biological preserve, a safari, a zoo, and a theme park. It's a luxury resort with hotels, restaurants, nightlife and a golf course.Jack de la Mara (2014). Trevorrow talks Jurassic World leaks and clears issues, JurassicWorld.org, May 22, 2014. By 2015, the park is visited by over 20,000 tourists a day. Its hours of operation are 8AM-10PM. Story Foundation After Masrani Global Corporation acquired the rights to InGen, CEO Simon Masrani began to craft a plan to successfully create a dinosaur park, a task that InGen had failed twice. With a collection of experts from the Masrani Global Corporation, as well as Dr. Henry Wu from the recently acquired company InGen supporting his vision, Simon's plan was set in motionhttp://www.masraniglobal.com - Jurassic World Retrieved from http://www.masraniglobal.com/about/divisions/jurassicworld/index.html/. For Masrani, creating a dinosaur park was incredibly important, for it had been "John Hammond's dying wish"Jurassic World: According to Simon, when discussing the Indominus rex with Claire, it was "Hammond's dying wish" that he took over InGen and built a dinosaur park.. Named "Jurassic World", Simon Marani used subsidiary Axis Boulder Engineering and founded Timack Construction to prepare, plan, and begin construction of the new dinosaur park.www.masraniglobal.com - About Retrieved from http://www.masraniglobal.com/about/index.html Their construction workers were protected by InGen's Security Divison which was now supervised by Vic Hoskins from the island's local wildlife as they built the new park.www.masraniglobal.com - InGen Security Retrieved from http://www.masraniglobal.com/about/divisions/ingen/security/index.html The construction of the park was completed in 2004 with a total of $1.2 billion spent on concrete and building materials. InGen was responsible for recreating Jurassic World's prehistoric fauna like they had done before for its precursor Jurassic Park. Jurassic World officially opened to the public in 2005 where it was met with 98,120 visitors in its first month. On the same year, the Masrani corporation signed a treaty with the Costa Rican Environmental Protection Society to protect Isla Nublar's native wildlife and their habitat. Indominus rex From 2011-2013, Jurassic World saw a decline in profits, sparking worry in investors.Masrani Fiscal Year 2013 Report In response Masrani decided to create the genetic hybrid known as Indominus rex. When CEO Simon Masrani announced the new attraction for the dinosaur park at the beginning of 2015 the park saw an increase in ticket salesMasrani Fiscal Year 2014 Report, but the creation of a genetically modified hybrid would soon prove to be a horrible mistake. Upon the opening of her attraction, the Indominus rex escaped its paddock and went on a rampage, killing or attacking park visitors and dinosaurs. During its romp of havoc, the residents of the Isla Nublar Aviary were released and attacked the humans in the park as well. As a result of the hybrid's attack, the park was probably closed down after the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015. As it turns out, Hoskins planned the creation of the "Indominus rex" so he could use her for future wars, rather than be an attraction. Attractions The Jurassic World map shows some of the park's main attractions. More were mentioned on the official website. Tourists regions File:JW_boat_trip.jpg|Ferry Landing File:Jurassic World 05.png|Main Street File:Innovation-center_gallery1.jpg|Innovation Center File:Jurassic World 03.png|Hammond Creation Lab File:Thumb-eggspinner.jpg|The Egg Spinner File:1_(1).jpg|Hilton Isla Nublar Resort and Spa File:Colorful-plants.jpg|Botanical Gardens File:Snapshot - 10.png|Jurassic World Monorail File:Coming_soon.png|Boardwalk East and West Aquatic-park-sign.jpg|Aquatic Park Imax.jpg|Pteraosauria: Imax The Experience Rides/attractions File:Rexy Jurassic World.jpeg|T. rex Kingdom File:Gentle_giants.jpg|Gentle Giants Petting Zoo File:Pteranodons.jpeg|The Aviary File:Jurassic World 01.png|Cretaceous Cruise File:Gallimimus_-_Jurassic_World.png|Gallimimus Valley File:Jurassic World 06.png|Gyrosphere File:Bamboo.jpg|Bamboo Forest File:Mososaur.jpeg|Underwater Observatory Indominus-rex-attraction-box.jpg|Indominus rex Paddock Dino shows File:Coming_soon.png|Triceratops Territory File:Coming_soon.png|Pachy Arena Mosasaurusthe3rd.png|Mosasaurus Feeding Show Dinosaurs The Jurassic World map lists these animals: *''Ankylosaurus'' *''Apatosaurus'' *''Baryonyx'' *''Dimorphodon'' *''Edmontosaurus'' *''Gallimimus'' *''Metriacanthosaurus'' *''Microceratus'' *''Mosasaurus'' *''Pachycephalosaurus'' *''Parasaurolophus'' *''Pteranodon'' *''Stegosaurus'' *''Suchomimus'' *''Triceratops'' *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''Velociraptor'' * Indominus rex It is noteworthy that the Holoscape of Jurassic World lists and shows dinosaurs and other extinct genus not featured in the film, park map, or park website. These are: * Spinosaurus * Plesiosaurus * Dilophosaurus * Brachiosaurus * Deinonychus * Nipponosaurus * Lesothosaurus * Allosaurus * Elaphrosaurus * Hoplitosaurus It is not known if they are planned to be exhibited in Jurassic World. Some of these dinosaurs have appeared in previous films, such as the Spinosaurus and the Dilophosaurus. Employees *Simon Masrani - Founder *Claire Dearing - Senior Assets Manager *Owen Grady - Velociraptor trainer *Jacob *James - "Camptosaurus" *Steven Paul - Greeter Reception Jurassic World received high critical acclaim from visitors. InGen Security's protection of the park made it very safe, earning Jurassic World the title of the "Safest Theme Park in The World".JurassicWorld.com - Safety First - Retrieved from http://www.jurassicworld.com/safety-first/ However, Jurassic World has had its fair share of criticism. Most notably was the lack of feathered dinosaurs in Jurassic World because of the amphibian DNA used in their creation.Jurassic World.com - John Hammond Package - Retrieved from http://www.jurassicworld.com/tickets/john-hammond/ Gallery Jurassic World Bubble 01.jpg Jurassic World Bubble 02.jpg Jurassic World 04.png Jurassic World 07.png Jurassic-World-Concept-Art-2.jpg|Jurassic World concept art. Header-background (1).jpg Header-background (2).jpg Header-background (3).jpg Header-background (4).jpg Header-background (5).jpg Info-classic.jpg Gyrosphere-passengers.jpg Trivia *The website mentions Archaeornithomimus, though it is unknown if that dinosaur is actually present in the park. References Category:Jurassic World Category:Masrani Global Corporation